


The Rose Renegades

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Gen, Nirvana - Freeform, No Deatheaters, Romance, Roses, Snily, lucissa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: What if Lily had chose Snape instead of James? What if Regulus Black had lived? What if the Deatheaters never existed? What would've happened? There would be a rag tag group of Slytherins called the Rose Renegades whose sole objective would be to deal justice to those who deserved it.





	1. The Pureblood Queen

Every morning was the same to Victoria Black. Her father, Regulus, wouldn't wake up until nine, whereas Victoria would be up when the sun rises. She would brew tea for her then coffee for her dad. Then she would make breakfast, today it was eggs and bacon.

As she poured herself a cup of tea, her father walked into the room. 

"Good morning, Dad," Victoria cheerily smiled," You aren't normally up this early." The clock read 8:00 am.

"Well, I couldn't help but smell the scent of my favorite breakfast," Victoria's dad chuckled. Then his smile vanished. "Tori you didn't make this because of the date did you?"

"No, I haven't even looked at the date yet." Victoria rushed over to her calendar. "Oh."

Victoria quickly hugged her dad as tight as she could. This was the anniversary of her mother's death.

"I'm fine, Tori. Really, I am. It has been ten years since she passed. I have had my time to mourn," Victoria's dad said as he petted Victoria's silky straight black hair.

"I know but it just must be extremely hard with tomorrow being the day I leave for Hogwarts," Victoria worried. She finally pulled away from the hug.

"Don't think you going to school is making this day any harder than it is. Just like how next year, you actually going to school on the anniversary of you mother's death won't affect the day anymore than the dining room chairs do. Just as long as we have breakfast together. Speaking of which, is breakfast ready?"

"Yep! I made the best bacon and eggs in all of England!"

The two spent the morning just as they did every morning. Talking excitedly about what they were doing that day over breakfast. The eggs were pretty damn good too.


	2. The Blonde Lord

"No that won't work. It's too cheesy," Draco Malfoy thought to himself frantically. He was rushing around Malfoy Manor scribbling down slogans for his campaign down on a lemon yellow notepad. With every failed attempt, he scrunched up the paper and tossed it behind him to a paranoid looking house elf with a glossy pewter trashcan in its tiny salmon colored hands that are covered in dirt.

"How about 'Vote Draco because he likes tacos!' Honestly Draco what the fuck," Draco mumbled to himself. "Victoria's chicken tacos are pretty good though."

Draco kept striding around the very cold manor. He kept getting an idea, not liking it, and throwing it into a literal trashcan behind him. In fact Draco was so caught up in the slogan for his prefect campaign, he didn't even notice that he walked into the room where his parents were drinking tea in.

"Um...Draco what are you doing," Draco's mother asked. Draco immediately looked up at her and realized he had made a complete circle around his house.

"Odelia told me that there is going to be a campaign for the Slytherin boy prefect because the one that was supposed to be the new 5th year one moved to America. Of course, I want to be ahead of the game, so I am trying to figure out a slogan for my campaign. Spencer suggested 'Vote for me or perish' but I don't think I should use it. I am trying to gain votes not lose them. Anyways," Draco explained. He glanced up at the clock above his father's head. Right then Draco's gray eyes widen to about 3x their normal size and his face drained of what little color he had left in it. He had just saw that he had thirty minutes until he had to get on the Hogwarts Express.

Draco threw everything he was holding down and bolted to his room. His heart was a fist that punched the inside of his chest in a fast paced tempo. That was the tempo that he changed out of his emerald, silk pajamas and into a sleek black suit. The tempo that he brushed his cloud-white teeth and tried to tame the wild white-blonde hurricane on top of his head.

Draco was just about to dash out of the door as if it was the finish line for him and his race with time, when his mom stopped him.

"Forgetting something," she smiled while handing Draco his trunk.

"Oh, yeah." Draco grabbed the alabaster chest. He then bolted through the night-black front door and swan dived into a carriage, winning his race with time.


	3. The Halfblood Princess

A baby blue colored pencil hit a blank piece of stark white drawing paper. It curved across the paper in a delicate curl. Then another and another until it left. Immediately a red orange one made a beautifully curved semi circle in between the blue curves forming the bird's underbelly.

"There you are Odelia,"a voice came from behind the girl who was drawing between two white lily bushes. Odelia jumped up immediately dropping a colored pencil or two. She picked them up and turned to her mother.

"Oh no! Am I going to be late," Odelia panicked as she shoved her drawing materials into a large black backpack that had painted on multi colored lilies all over it.

"Not unless you get in the car now," Odelia's mom snapped,her red hair shaking with every nod she made. Her emerald green eyes seemed to gleam with sarcasm. 

Odelia got into the red Muggle car that her mom drove. Odelia knew her dad was already at Hogwarts since he was the Potions professor, so he had to be at Hogwarts a day before her. Odelia stared out the window of the cars and saw the green and red and orange of the trees zoom past her.

Odelia remembered the first time she stepped on Platform nine and three quarters. She had only two friends , Victoria Black and Draco Malfoy , and was scared shitless of what was going to happen at Hogwarts. But then a boy who had straight dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes came up to her and asked for her name. He then introduced himself as Draco's cousin and Victoria, Draco, Odelia, and the boy became best friends ever since.

But Odelia was now stepping on the platform for the fifth time in her life without a care in the world. That's because she is top of her class and has three amazing friends who she knows would catch her if she started to fall.


	4. The Troublesome Knight

Spencer walked down the train car until he saw the compartment with a rose carved into the door and a blood red sign with baby blue lettering that said 'The Rose Renegades: If you have a problem either leave a note stating your name and business in the box or come inside! Have A Fantastic Year!'. He chuckled slightly and opened the door.

Sitting there was his three best friends in the whole world, Victoria Black, Draco Malfoy, and Odelia Snape. Victoria was discussing with Draco about a slogan while Odelia was lost in her own little drawing world. 

"Hey guys," Spencer smirked as he sat down next to Odelia. Victoria and Draco said 'Hey.' in unison. Odelia rested her head on Spencer's bicep, her own personal way of saying hi. Spencer petted her straight raven hair.

"Draco, I'm telling you the perfect slogan is 'Go Malfoy or Go Home!'," Victoria pleaded with Draco.

"I dunno. Seems a little childish," Draco squirmed. 

"I agree with Vicky," Spencer smirked,"It fits you."

"Go Malfoy or Go Home! It has a nice ring to it," Odelia smiled. Then she went back to daydreaming. 

"Just imagine a huge poster proclaiming the slogan 'GO MALFOY OR GO HOME!' Your face front in center and underneath it says 'Malfoy for prefect' It would be amazing," Victoria explained standing up onto her seat.

"Sounds amazing! I'll sketch it up right now," Odelia excitedly smiled. She immediately started to sketch the poster out. After a few minutes, Odelia showed everyone a picture of Draco with a red rose border around him and his newfound slogan at the top in bold black lettering.

"That's actually really good...you think this should be my poster," Draco asked in awe. He was answered by a round of yeses. "Then, this shall be it!"

Everyone began to cheer, then laugh, then talking about the year to come. Victoria began to play some music, then they all had a little party by themselves all the way to Hogwarts.


End file.
